In Two Different Worlds
by AngelZephyr
Summary: Ohmigod! Here I go again! My psychotic mind is on the loose...yes...I have a million stories up at the same time..so sue me...but let's see how psychotic this one is...Reno is a regular human while Tifa and a few ff7 characters are...fairies!?!? (I don't


The blue hazy water looked tempting to him. His sweaty hand grasped onto the tree  
harder as his muscles tensed up. A man with such confidence stood on the ground   
below him urging him to jump into the never-ending flowing water.  
  
"Ah! Dad!! I can't do this!!"  
  
"Oh come on son! It's not that deep, I promise you! It's not that high either..."  
  
The small boy up upon the tree looked down. He was only three feet up from the   
ground. He grinned embarrassingly but still shivered having the thought of being that high up. He grunted. As a strong and bossy five year old he should have been able to jump that high before he entered kindergarten.  
  
Through all this, the little boy complained as his father tried to soothe his   
worries. Not too far away was also a little girl peeking out behind a bush along   
with her fairy friend.  
  
"So what do you think, Melissa?"  
  
Melissa looked at the younger girl beside her. Her eyes were focused on the fiery   
red haired boy whose hair was in spikes and had a small stud on his left ear and a   
pair of swimming trunks on. Her friend seemed very interested in the young man.  
  
"Oh I dunno. He's pretty cute if that's what you mean."  
  
"No! Gee...we're too young to be thinking about those stuff. I mean, is he good  
material?"  
  
"For what? We have no idea what we're dealing with and I'm getting tired of  
fluttering my wings!" Melissa whined.  
  
Her friend looked at her.   
  
"Then land on your feet you macadamian nut! Obviously your wings need rest. Any  
scientist would be able to figure that out!"  
  
"Okay okay! Lower down on the teasing will you, Tifa? I'm kinda having hopes for  
that boy. He seems to be having a hard time."  
  
"Um....well...for starters we could always help him...if you get what I mean." Tifa  
said.  
  
"Are you out of your crazy mind?! We're tiny! Who knows what could happen! We could  
be eaten by our own kind! Sorta… Take Mr. and Mrs. Koishikawa for example! They  
were eaten by moths! Don't you know how eensy weensy we are?"  
  
"Well we're only small when we wanna be so it's not all the time! I'm going to go  
help him whether you're going to help out or not!" Tifa then fluttered away toward  
the boy in the swimming trunks. Melissa groaned. She didn't want to go through with  
this but if it involved a younger child than herself, she had to go no matter what  
the consequences.  
  
Before she reached Tifa, she had already pushed the boy into the water as he   
flailed his arms in hope of holding himself up instead of hitting the water. As he   
swam up to surface he started to spit out water from his mouth as his father   
applauded and Tifa giggled. Melissa flew up to her and glared. Tifa looked at her   
in confusion.  
  
"What'd I do?"  
  
"You know that's wrong, Tifa! Now those humans as we call them, will be curious!"  
  
Melissa and Tifa soon got into a big arguement while the boy's father continued to   
clap for his son.  
  
"Good job Reno! You wait right here while I go tell your mother the good news!" And then he left.  
  
Reno grinned. He started to wade to shore but something was holding him back. He   
looked into the water and saw his foot in between several rocks. He looked up and   
didn't see his father. He looked into the water and began to look worried. If he   
tried to take his foot out himself he'd have to dip his head into the water for who   
knows how long. He took deep long breaths and quietly debated among what he should   
do.  
  
"Melissa look! He needs help!"  
  
Melissa grabbed on to Tifa's wings. "I don't think so powder puff. You know the   
consequences of saving a mortal's life. Besides, Queen Ifalna is going to have a   
hissy fit. And may I remind you we're supposed to be guarding her daughter?"  
  
"Oh but I can't! I mean I will! Just after I save that Reno kid!" Tifa said with  
worry. "Look, he could drown any minute. The current down there isn't so heavy but  
when it is..."  
  
"Ugh...fine! But be careful! If Queen Ifalna finds out, I'm surely dead! You're  
still just a kid!"  
  
"Oh like you aren't Melissa!" Tifa retorted. She flew down until she was an inch  
from the watery "depths" of the river. For a five year old it was pretty deep. She  
held her breath and dove in. With her skilled fingers she was able to push the  
rocks away and have the boy's foot in release. Since she had breath to spare she  
decided to heal it just in case it was broken in any way. Tifa held her hand over  
his foot and muttered a few words and as she was doing so, a bright green shot out.  
Reno, who had been trying to figure how to solve his problem out, saw the misty  
green in the water. Before he could say anything he was able to move. Tifa decided  
to go out into the air. So she flew up and without noticing, she flew a bit too  
high that she was right in front of his face.  
  
"Hey you. What are you supposed to be? Isn't it a bit early for Halloween?"  
  
Tifa looked at him with a surprised look on her face and also a look of worry. Her   
body started trembling and her heart started beating faster than usual.  
  
"Did...did you just talk to me?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Me? The little girl with wings?"  
  
"Yeah. Say, are you supposed to be a guardian angel or something? Cause I'm sure  
grateful...in a way."  
  
Melissa glared at the boy's comment. "Oooh...that boy! He's a level of pond scum!   
My friend just saved his life! But on the other hand--grrr...Tifa you're dead!"  
  
"Yeah...you're welcome." Without saying another word, she flew away towards her  
friend. Melissa began to look suspicious because of Tifa's pale face.  
  
"He saw you..."  
  
No comment.  
  
"Tifa!!! I told you it was wrong but you wouldn't listen!"  
  
"Gee I'm sorry..."  
  
Melissa sighed. "Alright. I guess we'll have to hide this secret of ours from   
everyone. Make sure not to open your big mouth!"  
  
Tifa nodded. They both then flew back into the woods and into their city. When   
they stepped their foot onto the grounds they returned to their original size. A   
four year old and an eight year old started to roam the city. Tifa kept her eyes on   
the ground while walking.  
  
"Hey Tifa!" Called out a five year old boy not too far away.  
  
Melissa nudged Tifa. "Cloud's calling you."  
  
Tifa looked up and dragged herself to Cloud. "Hi Cloud."  
  
"Hey! Guess what? I met Queen Ifalna's daughter! She's really nice!"  
  
"What? You're going to fall in love with her?" Tifa asked dully.  
  
"Um...no. Why would I? I mean, not to be insulting but she really isn't my type. I  
know who would just die for her though."  
  
Tifa's eyes widened. "You wouldn't! He's just--ah! That's just a stupid idea!"  
  
"Well, he needs some spice in his life if you know what I mean. But I figure that  
once they see each other-poof! Instant Love Connection! A bright idea huh?"  
  
Tifa smacked Cloud's head but not too hard to hurt him.  
  
"That was the most stupid idea I have ever heard. You don't know him very well do  
you?" Tifa asked.  
  
"Yeah I do. I know that he's Lady Lucrecia and Master Valentine's child." Cloud  
said.  
  
"...."  
  
"They're nice you know."  
  
"How very highly opinionated Cloud."  
  
He grinned and grabbed onto Tifa's hand and ran towards the house of "darkness" or   
so it was named. When they got there, it was surrounded by lush greens and a   
fountain nearby, hence the name of their abode. Cloud pushed the doorbell and   
waited there with Tifa standing beside him. A few seconds passed by and a woman of   
twenty-eight opened the door. She had green eyes, brown wavy hair held up with a   
ribbon, and standing behind her was a silver-haired boy also having the same green   
eyes.  
  
"Hello, may I help you?"  
  
"It's us Mrs. Valentine!"  
  
"Oh hello. Come in."  
  
They walked in and smiled at Sephiroth who, in return, didn't. He just stared at   
them. As soon as Lucrecia left, Sephiroth sighed.  
  
"Alright. What are you two doing here? Obviously you're not here to chat like normal  
kids."  
  
Tifa scoffed. "Normal kids? Normal kids play outside! You should too!"  
  
"I despise the sun..." Sephiroth said.  
  
"Typical."  
  
"Ah Seph. You know, there is a good reason for leaving the house." Cloud said.  
  
"And what might that be?"  
  
"Oh. Queen Ifalna's daughter of course. She's pretty, nice, smart...you know,  
everything Tifa here isn't." He grinned at Tifa as she glared at him menacingly.  
  
"Just kidding Tifa. You're just as pretty as the next girl. You're fun to be with  
you know?"  
  
Tifa hugged him lightly and looked back at Sephiroth.   
  
"So what do you say? The sun doesn't exactly kill you." Tifa stated.  
  
"Fine. Let me go ask my dad." said Sephiroth as he left the room.  
  
Cloud and Tifa waited. A few minutes later Sephiroth came out with his dad. His   
father was a dashing young man at thirty. He smiled warmly at the three kids.  
  
"Glad you could persuade my son into coming out of the house. Isn't that right  
Sephiroth?"  
  
Sephiroth grumbled at the question but was nudged by his father.  
  
"Yes it was. I'm so glad you could ask me to join you guys."  
  
Cloud leaned over to Tifa. "Sounds like he used a script..."  
  
Tifa glared at him and whispered back. "That isn't very nice so I suggest you keep   
your mouth shut."  
  
"Oh...hehe...sorry Tifa."  
  
"Well go on. Sephiroth, I expect you home at eight o' clock sharp."  
  
Sephiroth nodded and dragged Cloud and Tifa out the house by the arms. When they   
were outside Cloud laughed.  
  
"You have a curfew?"  
  
"Shut your mouth Strife! So what was it that you wanted to show me?"  
  
"Oh. Well go into that castle over there. Ask the Queen to let you see her daughter.  
She'll agree to it, I'm sure."  
  
"What's with this? All I get to meet is a puny girl!"  
  
"Just do it!" Tifa and Cloud chorused in unison.  
  
*  
  
Author's Notes: Ahhhh!!! Here I go again...my sick and twisted mind...what have I  
got stored in my head exactly? I mean, fairies! Fairies! Fairly twisted if you ask  
me...I was probably on angeldust when I wrote this....please tell me you know what  
angeldust is....*gaspchokewheezefaint*  
  
  



End file.
